Wincest Drabbles
by Umbra6255
Summary: Just small Wincest Drabbles based on songs from my own playlist. I wrote them all while the songs were on shuffle and the time of the song was the time I had to write the drabble! I might do more if these are popular enough. But, for now, it's complete!
1. Unreal

Dean stood on the ground, holding Sam close, feeling the blood of his beloved brother pouring on his hands, where his deadly wound was. That asshole had dare stab his brother... If he thought he could run away like nothing happened, he was dead wrong. The older Winchester would track him down and get him back for that. He would pay. He wouldn't let that freak win. He guaranteed, his vengeance would be so unreal. But first, he needed to find a way to bring his brother back because even Hell knew he couldn't live without him. Pressing his lips against Sam's forehead one last time, he stayed there a while longer, mourning.


	2. World So Cold

Guilty. Broken down inside. That's how Sam felt as he watched Dean and Lisa from the window of their house. He knew he told his older brother to move on and give himself a chance to live a normal life if he never came back from being possessed by Lucifer, he even made him promise he would, but he never thought he would come back. He never thought it would hurt this much to see him with someone else. To kiss the young woman on the forehead like he used to do with him. It was like he was frozen in time. Somewhat, he knew he had to move on, he had been left behind by Dean. A frown appeared on his face as he thought about the one and only one he truly ever loved. He felt... Empty. "Do you ever miss me?...", he murmured. Of course not. Taking a deep breath, Sam forced himself to walk away.


	3. Live My Life

"Why? I thought you loved me, why didn't you come get me in Purgatory?", Dean demanded. It was like Sam stuck a knife in his back. The only time he wanted him to actually try and save him from a place he thought he couldn't get out of alone, his younger brother just forgot and went out to try and have a nice normal life again. He never looked up for a way to get him out of here. "Is my pain your entertainment?", he added, sadness clear in his eyes. After all, this man, his brother, was the one he had give everything for. And he would do it, all of this, again, if he had the chance to. Worse, Sam was just avoiding his emerald green gaze. He looked guilty. But he never apologized. A knife stuck in his back.


	4. Savior

A knock at the door. Sam wondered who it could have been at this hour of the day. He got a gun, holy water even, and hesitated before he opened up the door. His mouth opened up widely as he instantly threw holy water at that, oh, so familiar face. But it did nothing to him. He looked offended. "Well, Sammy, don't you recognize your big brother?", he asked, grinning widely. "Now, c'mere.", he added, opening up his arms widely for a brotherly, but deep down they both knew it was far more, hug. Instantly, the tall man approached, still shocked, his older brother and wrapped his arms around his chest. Then, he murmured at his ear: "I hate you." He felt a soft chuckle near his own ear and then, much more quieter, Dean said: "I love you too, bro." The first time he said it. This was it. He was back from Hell and Sam couldn't be happier.


	5. I Am The Fire

Leaning against the driver's door of his Black 67 Chevy Impala, his younger brother by his side, Dean Winchester was looking at the distance. "I swore to myself I wouldn't do this...", he trailed off, reminiscing painful memories. "But I did. They brought me down and I started torturing those souls..." His voice broke down. "I swore I was stronger, braver than this, but it proved me wrong." It's like he could still hear their screams, their pleads for him to stop. "And the worst part, Sammy... It's that I enjoyed it." At this moment, it was too much for him, a single tear streamed down his cheek. "Man, I wish... I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing." Sam was speechless, he just simply leaned in on his brother to give him comfort but he... he didn't dare speak.


	6. Time Of Dying

Water and lightning. Two things you don't want to mix together but... This job was dangerous and Dean had to risk it, for these kids safety, and his brother's. Laying on the ground with the weapon that would most-likely kill the monster as he approached, he lit up the water as it electrocuted them both. The monster disappeared and, Dean, he laid there, motionless and unconscious.

When he woke up, he was at the hospital and deep down inside he knew... He was going to die. Sam appeared in his room, looking broken, depressed and sad. "I will not die, Sammy.", he simply said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. As much as his brother didn't look convinced, he smiled slightly.


	7. Menace

Black eyes. Sam's worst nightmare, but Dean's best sweet dreams. He could do whatever he wanted to, whenever he wanted to. Man, this was perfect! He tried to please the people that was around him for too long. Saving people? Hunting things? The family business? Uh-huh. Not for him. Now, with the first blade and this huge power he could feel inside of him, this time, he was doing all of this for him, and him alone. It wasn't selfish, he was just doing what he knew. Being the fucking menace he was, grinning as he approached his next prey, aka Sam Winchester, his younger brother. As farfetched as it sounds, his black eyes did gleam in the darkness of the bunker. The blade was hungry for his blood. The only person he cherished more than anything. The only person he could say he loved. It was time.


	8. The Crow, The Owl And The Dove

Dean had went out with many women in his life. But he never needed anything they could give him. Sam had loved Jessica. But in the end, he didn't truly needed anything she could give him. They had both searched for the love of their life without never really finding it. Tired of searching, they simply stopped, they gave up. But the thing they didn't knew was that, everything they needed, they found in each other's. It took a while for them to actually realize but when they did, all made sense again. It was so obvious. They were everything they needed, everything they'll ever need. They were soulmates. And nothing would break that bond they created. No, they didn't _created_ it, for it was already there, since the first time they laid eyes on each other. Everything they did, it was for each other.


	9. What About Now

Even though Dean didn't wanted to admit it, he knew darkness was winning over his heart. The Mark of Cain needed to go. He felt like, the only thing keeping him alive was how Sam showed he care. As much as his younger brother tried to hide it, being everything he was doing to try to cure his brother from the deadly curse, Dean knew about it. He just kept his mouth shut because, even if he gave up, even if he didn't had faith anymore, his brother was so stubborn and didn't wanted to give up. He was giving efforts for them both and it truly was beautiful to watch. But, something was bothering him. It was about today. About now. So when he told Sam everything, this is what he told him: "What about now? What about today?" Sam looked surprised but after all they went through, Dean wondered, why couldn't he understand yet? "Sammy... Please... Before it's too late..." , then he trailed off.


	10. Headstrong

When Sam arrived at the bar where Dean was located, he met the new Dean. He was sitting by a piano, the First Blade on top of it. Was he playing piano? Oh it didn't matter. He didn't come to see, and listen to, his older brother playing a musical instrument. He knew what he had to do. "Dean, this needs to stop." The older man stood up. It was obvious he had no intent on stopping. He took the blade in his hand and approached him, his eyes gleaming in a dangerous way. He stayed quiet. "Alright, if this is rather how you'll do it. Okay Dean. But just know that you are wrong. This is not where you belong, Dean. I can't give anything away. I can't give _you_ away." Then _he_ spoke. "Well c'mon then, prove me I'm wrong Sammy. I'll take you on." Taking a deep breath, the younger Winchester approached. He didn't wanted to do this, but he knew he had no choice.


End file.
